Current methods of measuring and recording acceleration or maximum voltage a device has been subjected to require the acceleration measurement and voltage measurement devices as well as the recording device to be powered during the time period that the acceleration is being measured. In many applications where there is a need to determine if acceleration or exposure to a voltage generating event and how much acceleration occurred or voltage has been induced has occurred, it is impractical or prohibitively expensive to employ acceleration and recording devices that require a constant source of power, particularly over extended periods of time. There are also applications where there is little room to package the required mechanical, electronic and power sources of current acceleration and voltage measurement devices. Therefore, there is a need for a compact and passive maximum acceleration and voltage measurement recording devices.